Imaginary Fiends
Imaginary Fiends is the 20th episode ''of the seventh season and the 154th overall episode 'Charmed. Summary Unbeknownst to the sisters, baby Wyatt's new "imaginary" friend is actually a demon named Vicus who is trying to win Wyatt's trust to turn him evil. Meanwhile, Piper casts a spell to be able to understand baby Wyatt, but inadvertently brings 25-year-old Wyatt back from the future. Characters Characters in '''bold appear for the first time in the series. Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Vicus'' :Little is known of :Vicus except that :he is a demon who preys on :magical children, turning them down :the path of evil. He can cloak himself :and become invisible to everyone but his victims. 'Spells' To summon future Wyatt Help this mother and understand the thoughts inside her little man Though his mouth be quiet, Let us hear his inner Wyatt. To return future Wyatt to his timeline A son in the future,a son in the past Seeing anew what once has passed Return him now to whence he came Right when he left,all now the same. 'Potions' 'Powers:' *'Energy Balls: '''Used by a member of Vicus' Collective to attack Piper and Paige. *'Molecular Combustion:' '''Orbing' Telekinetic Orbing Black Orbing Invisibility Shimmering Used by Piper to knock down and then blow up a member of the Collective. She later used it to attack the other members of the Collective but they were resistant to her power. She also used it on Evil Future Wyatt, sending him flying. Episode Stills 7x19_3.jpg 7x19_4_.jpg 7x19_5_www_hqparadise_hu.jpg 7x19_6_.jpg photo01.jpg photo04.jpg 7x2001.jpg Notes thumb|300px|right|Imaginary Fiends WB Trailer * The title is based on the term "Imaginary Friends". A Fiend is an evil spirit or demon. * In Wyatt's preschool, a big ball of tape can be seen. This is the famous Tapeball which is made of rolled up pieces of tape. These tapes were the marks of the actors so they knew where to stand and where to go to in a scene. * The trailer shows (when Piper casts the spell to communicate with Wyatt) little Wyatt turning into Bigger Wyatt. * This is the third time Wes Ramsey plays adult Wyatt, though it is the first time he's portrayed good Wyatt. He makes his fourth and final apperance in Forever Charmed. * Piper mentions the dragon Wyatt created in Forget Me...Not. * This is the second episode to feature Sarah Mclachlan's song 'Fallen' in the opening scene. It was first used in the episode Used Karma, though in this episode, the song is slightly remixed (Fallen Dan the Automator Mix). * When Vicus and Wyatt are in Vicus' lair, Wyatt says that his aunts won't come for at least an hour, as they need to prepare the vanquishing potion, but they come barely minutes after he says that. Quotes :Phoebe: Maybe it was an imaginary friend. :Piper: No. Imaginary friends are imaginary, hence, the name. Plus, you said he's too young to have an imaginary friend, remember? He's two. :Wyatt: (after greeting Leo, who's holding baby Chris) Hey, is this Chris? Oh, my gosh! He's so small. Hey, little brother. (to Piper): Is this before or after he swallowed the marble? :Piper: Marble ? What marble ? :Phoebe: Easy on the future information ! :Wyatt: Of course, you're right. :Piper: Not, but really: what marble? :Paige: (about vanquishing Vicus) And of course, we've got the added problem of not even being able to see the demon. Only Wyatt can see Vicus. :Phoebe: We're just gonna have to bring a lot of vials. :Paige: And what, just throw them everywhere and hope we hit something? :Phoebe: Yeah. You have a better idea? :Paige: Normally, yes. :Wyatt: What are you gonna do, mom? Kill me in order to protect me? :Piper: It's a thought. :Wyatt: You always said spanking was barbaric! International Titles *'French:' La Main sur le Berceau'' (The Hand Cradle)'' *'Czech:' Imaginární přátelé (Imaginary Friends) *'Slovak:' Imaginárni priatelia (Imaginary Friends) *'Spanish (Spain):' Demonios imaginarios (Imaginary Demons) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Amigos imaginarios (Imaginary Friends) *'Serbian:' Izmisljeni Prijatelji (Imaginary Friends) *'Italian:' L'amico immaginario (Imaginary Friends) 720 Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes